Anna-Banana
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: One shot written after I had a dream about Dean's daughter going to the doctor's with Sam and their sister Devan.


**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Anna and Devan belong to me.**

**Big thank you to wandertogondor, my best friend, for her support! Check out her stories people they are pure gold!**

Anna-Banana

"Where the…" I trailed off remembering not to swear in the presence of little ears, "He should be here by now. Dean is never late for these kinds of things."

"Dev, he'll be here," Sam assured me with a small smile.

"What if something happened?" I asked quietly so no one could over hear us, "He said he would be back by ten at the latest and it's almost noon. I _knew_ dad should have taken me on that hunt instead."

"I've tried both of their cell phones but they go right to voice mail. The phones are probably dead because they drove all night to get here. They will walk through that door any second, you'll see," Sam tried to alleviate my worry but it did little good as the nurse walked out into the waiting room.

"Anna Keller," she called out the name we used on our fake insurance cards and glanced up from her clipboard to look around the room to see who would answer.

"Come on, sweetheart," I reached my hand out for the little girl who was playing at the Lego table, easily picking her up and situating her on my hip.

"You want me to come with you?" Sam offered getting up from his seat.

"No, it's ok, nothing to be worried about. Right, Anna-banana?" I asked her with a wink. She just nodded back and laid her head on my shoulder.

The nurse led us down a hallway that was wallpapered with balloons, rainbows and butterflies trying to make the place more inviting. After getting her height and weight we were put in a room to wait for the doctor to check her hearing. I handed Anna a few crayons that I had shoved in my pocket from the waiting room and watched her color on the paper that covered the table she was sitting on. It wasn't long until the doctor came in though my mind was wandering to what was keeping my usually very punctual brother.

This was the first appointment he has missed since the day she was born. I couldn't get the knot in my stomach to go away that told me something horrible had happened and Anna would have to go through life without either of her parents. I had made the promise along time ago that God forbid something like that did happen I would find an apartment or small house somewhere and raise her myself.

"Knock, knock," the doctor smiled walking in the room with a stuffed tiger. He set the animal on the table next to Anna whose brown curls covered her face like a curtain and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "I'm Dr. McAdams but you can call me Eric. So, what brings you here today?"

"She isn't as talkative as other kids in her age group and her pediatrician wanted to make sure it didn't have something to do with her hearing," I explained though I didn't agree with a word of it. Anna might not be the most talkative person in the world but she knew how to ask for things she needed and answered when you addressed her. If anything she didn't like strangers which wasn't a horrible thing, especially in our line of work, because she talked to Dean, Sam, dad and I just fine. "Anna used to get bad ear infections when she was a baby and they had discussed putting tubes in her ears but decided against it."

The doctor wrote the whole time I was talking, scribbling down notes in the margin and checking little boxes off on his sheet. "And Annie is three years old?"

"Anna," I corrected him. Annie was her mother's name who had died during child birth and for a second I was relieved Dean wasn't in the room. He lived everyday with the reminder she was gone from this world and from his life.

"I apologize, Anna, is three years old?" Eric questioned with a slight annoyance to his voice.

"Yes," I nodded and watched him make even more notes. Maybe Sam should have come back with us because I was a basket of nerves under the calm façade I trying to show off.

"Anna, this is Fred the tiger. Can you say hi to Fred?" Eric asked with fake enthusiasm waving the stuffed animal in her face. "Fred would really like to be your friend. Why don't you tell him something funny?"

Anna stopped coloring and just stared at the tiger. If I didn't know better I would have said she thought he was crazy but she was my niece and there was a good chance she did.

"Ok, well, let's take a look, shall we?" he sighed tossing the tiger onto the counter. He took an instrument out of his pocket and stuck it in her ear without warning making her jump in surprise.

"Easy," I warned him my nervousness being replaced with anger. No one messed with her, not while I was around.

"Mmhhmm," he mumbled turning her head to the side to look in the other ear. The lack of concern he put toward my warning infuriated me and I as I opened my mouth he spoke up, "Well, everything looks fine."

"That's it?" I asked incredulously. We had been in the waiting room for over an hour before our name was called so he could ask a couple of questions and take a quick peek in her ears?

"I can call in the nurse to run more tests if you think it is necessary but I see no problem with her ears. Every child develops at their own pace and pushing your daughter to speak probably isn't helping her cause," he commented as he put his papers back into the folder.

"My _niece_," I corrected him again as I hoisted her in my arms resting her on my hip as I pointed a threatening finger at him, "is perfect the way she is and if she doesn't feel like talking it is because she doesn't feel the need to put her two cents in like you. We have heard enough. We're leaving."

I stormed out of the exam room and back down the hallway where I heard Dean yelling at the receptionist to let him back. I was half surprised he didn't kick the door down and come back anyways.

"Don't bother," I seethed swinging the waiting room door open, "we are so done here."

"What happened?" Dean demanded reaching for Anna and looking her over as she happily clung to his neck. The tone in my voice told Dean everything he needed to know without me ever answering someone had hurt Anna whether mentally, physically or emotionally and I was pissed.

"The doctor is an asshole," I declared loud enough that I hoped he had heard me and Sam quickly ushered me outside away from the parents and children still in the waiting room giving them looks of apology as we walked by.

"Devan," Sam scolded once we were outside and I just rolled my eyes.

"Everything ok, princess?" Dean asked Anna letting the concern for his daughter come through and the need to know what happened as he followed us outside where dad was waiting by the truck.

"Yup," she nodded popping the 'p', "Auntie Devan yelled."

"Why?" Dad questioned standing a little taller knowing it wasn't often my temper flared up. But between wondering if they were alright and dealing with the doctor that needed to take that stuffed tiger and shove it up his ass I'd had enough.

"Because there is nothing wrong with my little angel," I answered as she played with the collar on Dean's jacket and he absentmindedly rubbed circles on her back.

"I missed you daddy," she leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and looked as if she was trying to choke him as she squeezed her arms around his neck in a bear hug.

"I missed you too, princess, I missed you too," he hugged her back just as tight.

I knew he wanted the best for her, to give her everything and anything in the world no matter what the cost, and that he worried more than he should. But I suppose when it came to your children there is never too much worrying. She was the next generation of Winchester and she was perfect in every sense of the word no matter what anyone said.


End file.
